Witzer
Witzer A mystery girl has the sorcery skills A mystery girl has the sorcery skills against M'Karima and Lilita in which she called them lawbreakers like she knew what to do with her law experiences about magic. Her question: Should I arrest them or not? She is planning to arrest M'Karima and Lilita, but Crom interrupted them and caused the war. This gets her attention. She decides to give M'Karima and Lilita a warning and informs them the other laws like her will look for them if they use the magic again. The Magic War She needs to do something in preventing Crom from destroying her secret homeworld. She decides to join the Shadow of Arc and the Xia offers her a request to join their rank. She declines the offer and stays loyal to Shadow of Arc. Bobolinks and Blazzers noticed how inexperienced fighter the mystery girl with no name is. They decides to send her back to Xia for training skills and they let her know that she can come back to Shadow of Arc. Shadow of Arc She completed the Xia training skills and still went back to Shadow Arc for good. She had a problem with M'Kaar before. She decided to avoid the problem with M'kaar and focus on her reputation for that team. Law-governing magicians They disowned her for good. They gave her a punishment or exiled from their homeworld. She chose to exile her homeworld as she realized she is banned from the law-governing councils. The Magic War ended She realized that law-governing councils changed their mind by bidding her welcome to their homeworld. They knew that she and her group Shadow of Arc saved the world and stopped the war. Xia When Shadow of Arc is ended, she had no choice by making a decision to return to the Xia. She finally got along with the Xia. Xia: Space Shuttle Explosion She is one of these 75 crews being aboard on the Space Shuttle who got killed by an explosion. Zanderlot and Nido saved the lives of Xia before the explosion begins In few seconds, Zanderlot has to make her quick decision to choose Nido and used her powers that merged with Nido into something uncanny. Something uncanny has saved all the lives of the Xia. the Space Shuttle exploded and no one died. Aftereffects She feels violated by that and decides to leave the Xia. She needs to deal with her own first. Fascinating Zemo Monners She survived through it and fought against insufficent numbers of the agents from different agencies. When she went insane, she sacrificed her honor by breaking her law in using her sorcery magics. Her background from any agency is still unknown. Aftermath When she has no memory of what happened to her past life with the Fascinating Zemo Monners, she is threatened by her own kind--law-governing councils. They wanted her dead so badly. Shockingly, they can not stop her with her unimaginable amouts of sorcery powers. Armstrong and Tachot's team The mystery girl who they have been seen, heard through a legend from the Shadow of Arc, but they don't know anything about her. She is one of these important friends who makes Armstrong and Tachot surprise by seeing how fierce she uses her magical skills and fighting skills. She almost left the team because of she discovered the ex-Xiamen Enforcers joined Armstrong and Tachot's Xiamen. Split....from Armstrong and Tachot's team Foes come after them all. She is confused by this. She sees Armstrong and Tachot disappeared so fast. She is shocked by this. She believes that Armstrong and Tachot and others were dead before her eyes. Oboe's new team Everyone on Oboe's team disliking Oboe in a despite of the bad history about him being a traitor of Xiamen Enforcers. He tried to convince them that he is not a traitor. He decided to end the rumors, gossips, and problems with his team. When he turned bittersweet, he ordered his team to shut up, do it, and not to question him about his past personal life, period. Ztyxx laughed off at him when Witzer heard what happened to his past history from Zanderlot, Meija, and others. She began realizing that Oboe is very much more like Blazzers in her past experiences in her Shadow of Arc life. She told Oboe and others that if they voted Oboe and they had to do what Oboe wanted with his leadership. He was practically a player who has flings with her and Ztyxx sometimes. However, Meija protected Oboe, but Zanderlot called Meija a traitor like she did before. Meija told Zanderlot to grow up and this was not even his problem in which she made Witzer think that is not true. Witzer vs. Ztyxx over Oboe In the face of the Oboe's team, Witzer made clear that Oboe is hers and Ztyxx told Witzer you were wrong and he is hers. They looked at Oboe's eyes and asked him, but he gave an order to Ztyxx and Witzer to fight each other to win the relationship with Oboe. They voted that Ztyxx won and Witzer was no match for Ztyxx. Witzer and Ztyxx fought each other to an end. They decided to call a fight off and became friends. They broke up with Oboe for good. Meija laughed off at Oboe by telling him that he had no excuse in barging any girls on his team like that. Desperating in saving Witzer Oboe gave the team an order to save Witzer immediately. Witzer told Oboe, "You do not need to give your team an order when your team is in a big trouble. I can handle it myself." Oboe told Witzer, "Some people are coming after you first." Witzer told Oboe, "Focus on your team. Stop worrying about me." Oboe said, "I shall not end up like Strong Boy and you shall not end up like dead Hot Firecat! I will not let that happen!" She was sucked into something else. Oboe yelled out at Witzer, "I can't stop loving you. Please give me another chance!" He did not hear what Witzer was going to say something for him. Alone against mysterious team She looks worried about what she said to Oboe and wishs that she did not say that to Oboe. She really does need the team right now. She knows what a team is. That team is coming to kill her for what law-governing councils. She manages to defeat all but one. In the mouth of the Great White Beast, she is trapped inside. They captured her and carried her to their homeworld. Her birthplace is where their homeworld. The court The judges gave her the sentence not to use her sorcery or die either way. She has not spoken yet. They sent her to prison and waited for the hearing later. However, she is saved by an unknown. She flees from the her homeworld. Discovering who unknown is. The unknown saved her and freed her from imprisonment. The unknown went with her and fleed from the magical homeworld where law-governing councils is. She is shocked by discovering that an unknown shifts from the body of an unknown to Ztyxx. Oboe's critical condition worsened When Ztyxx and Witzer freed from the magical world, Zanderlot and Meija found them and told them that Oboe is in critical condition. Meija explained that Oboe saved all the team from and made a sacrifice for himself. She thought Oboe was stupid because Oboe wanted to give a team the benefits of beliefs and show that he is good man. She mentioned that Oboe kept asking everyone where is Witzer for the sake. Oboe's life is restored by Witzer's healing powers Oboe gets slapped again by Ztyxx, the one who told him not ever do that again. Witzer agreed with Ztyxx on that and told Oboe that everyone loves him, period. Everything we have been getting through is getting better than we had that. Firstrate Xia Witzer's fate remains unknown. Everyone in the group of Xia wondered what happened to her. She is assumed dead. Xia Enforcers Ztyxx asks Tarantella and Meija about Oboe and Witzer. Meija said, "Oboe is angrily leaving somewhere far away from us. Witzer broke up with Oboe and wanted to live a normal life." Ztyxx is shocked hearing about that and asks how happened. Tarantella said, "That explains from what Zanderlot told me. Oboe was lying to Witzer about some things that Oboe told Witzer make her think it's true." Target: Witzer The law-governing councils went to Strangers by giving them the most wanted list--Witzer. They blamed Witzer for destroying all the magics that destroyed their lives. Strangers vs. Witzer All these Strangers are trying to kill Witzer, but Oboe's singing puts Strangers to sleep as well as Witzer. Oboe carries Witzer and hides her to the safety. Xia Force and Xia Factor When Witzer wakes up, she is angry at Oboe for doing it again and uses her sorcery magics in which is not workable on Oboe. She is in a deep shock to learn that she lost all her magic powers from the event--A Magic Is Plugged Out. The Xia Force and Xia Factor complete in trying to get Witzer on either team. She declared them that she is not interested in joining their rank, period. She is going to find Tachot and Armstrong first because she needs to talk with them about what happened to them before Oboe's team stranded. Leana vs. Witzer The sister rivarly comes again. Witzer can not believe her eyes that Leana lost all her powers as well. Witzer beats Leana from her fighting skills in which the Xia taught her well. Witzer tells Leana that she has nothing to do with their homeworld. Leana blames Witzer for ruining her reputation and life from their homeworld. Witzer tells Leana to remember that I'leana did not want to fight against M'kaar and would have killed if M'kaar hestiated using something deadly on I'leana. She disagreed with I'leana anyways. So, they are not getting along each other for good. Society of Girls Witzer and Leana joined the team at same time by confusing the team. Witzer and Leana disliked each other an were stuck on the same team. 19th team--Xia Factor Witzer and Leana are stuck on the same team. They were frustrating in seeing each other. They expected from each other to die fighting agianst the Strangers. However, the Xia Factor told them to stop fighting each other on the Strangers war. They told them that they can hold their grudge until the Strangers war is over. Still, Leana and Witzer did not heed the Xia Factor's warnings. At least, all the Xia Factor survived through the Strangers War. Category:Character Category:1991 Fairview Comics Characters